baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
April 5
1800s 1900s 1910s *1913 - In an exhibition game, 25,000 fans watch the Brooklyn Dodgers play their first game in Ebbets Field. Brooklyn beats the Yankees, 3–2, with Dodgers outfielder Casey Stengel hitting the park's first home run, an inside-the-parker. http://imagesource.allposters.com:80/images/PHOTOFILE/AADQ027.jpg *1915 - In the final match of a three-game series against the Memphis Chicks (Southern Association), the Boston Red Sox win 10–5 to sweep. Babe Ruth pitches the final five innings in relief. The Sox are traveling north from their spring training camp in Hot Springs, Arkansas. 1920s *1925 - At spring training, the New York Yankees whip the Brooklyn Dodgers, 16–9, but the headlines are about Babe Ruth. The Bambino collapses in the railroad station in Asheville, North Carolina, and winds up in a New York City, New York hospital. Ruth will undergo an operation for an ulcer on April 17 and will be in bed until May 26. 1930s *1934 - Babe Ruth, sponsored by Quaker Oats, agrees to do three 15-minute broadcasts a week over NBC. The total of $39,000 for 13 weeks is $4,000 more than his New York Yankees contract. Of equal way, [http://www.wsal.com/ WSAL] hires Red Barber to broadcast Cincinnati Reds games. 1940s *1942 -The major league season will start with three new managers: Lou Boudreau (Cleveland Indians), Mel Ott (New York Giants) and Hans Lobert (Philadelphia Phillies). 1950s *1953 - Minor league outfielder Herb Gorman suffers a heart attack during a Pacific Coast League game and dies while being transported to the hospital. Gorman, a member of the San Diego Padres, is stricken during the sixth inning of a game against the Hollywood Stars. In 1952 he played briefly in major league for the Cardinals. *1958 - Shigeo Nagashima, a rookie phenom, makes his professional debut with the Yomiuri Giants. He is fanned four times, but will go on to win the Central League batting title and have one of the most distinguished careers in Japanese baseball. 1960s *1966 - Pitcher Don Larsen, who is the last active major leaguer who played for the St. Louis Browns, is released by the Orioles. As a rookie in 1953, Larsen posted a 7-12 record for the hapless franchise which loss 100 games in its final season in St. Louis. 1970s *1971: **At RFK Stadium, 45,000 fans watch the last Opening Day game to be played in Washington, D.C. Dick Bosman pitches a six-hit shutout as the Senators beats the Oakland Athletics, 8–0. After the season, owner Bob Short will move the Senators to Texas, where they will play under the name “Rangers”. **In 45 degree weather, the Cincinnati Reds play their first opener at Riverfront Stadium, dropping a 7–4 decision to the Braves. **Decked out in their bright new uniforms, predominantly orange, the Astros open at home with a 5–2 win over the Dodgers. Larry Dierker is the winning pitcher over Bill Singer. Astros outfielders César Gerónimo and Jimmy Wynn make great throws to cut down Dodgers rallies. *1972: ** For the first time in MLB history, the regular season fails to open due to the player strike which started on April 1. 86 games will be lost before the labor dispute is settled. **The New York Mets acquire OF Rusty Staub from the Montreal Expos for a package of three players: OF Ken Singleton, IF Tim Foli, and IF/OF Mike Jorgensen. Staub will help the Mets to the National League pennant in 1973. *1975 - The Pittsburgh Pirates acquire outfielder Bill Robinson from the Philadelphia Phillies in exchange for pitcher Wayne Simpson. Robinson, a disappointment during his early years with the New York Yankees, will develop into a key player for the Pirates and will help them win the World Championship in 1979. *1977 - The New York Yankees acquire shortstop Bucky Dent from the Chicago White Sox for outfielder Oscar Gamble, pitcher La Marr Hoyt, a minor leaguer, and an estimated $200,000. Dent will solidify New York’s middle infield and help the Yankees reach the World Series in 1977 and ’78. Gamble will have a fine season in Chicago and Hoyt will blossom into the ace of the White Sox staff in the early 1980s. *1979: **Baltimore Orioles manager Earl Weaver wins his 1,000th game as a skipper. **At Yankee Stadium, 52,719 fans see Milwaukee jump on Ron Guidry for four runs in the sixth inning and beat New York 5–1. It's the most runs the Cy Young Award winner has allowed since 1977. New York get singles from their first three hitters, but manage to score just one run in the first inning off Mike Caldwell. 1980s *1982 - Jim Kaat, at age 43, pitches one inning of relief for the Cardinals in a season-opening 14–3 defeat of the defeat of the Astros, setting a well-earned but short-lived major league record for pitchers by playing in his 24th consecutive season. Nolan Ryan and Tommy John will later surpass Kaat in the longevity pitching department. *1983 - On Opening Day at Shea Stadium, pitcher Tom Seaver makes his first appearance for the Mets since 1977, as he combines with Doug Sisk to shut out the Phillies, 2–0 on five hits. For Seaver, it’s his 14th Opening Day assignment, tying the record set by Walter Johnson with the Washington Senators. 1990s *1993: **The expansion Colorado Rockies and Florida Marlins play their first games ever. After Hall of Famer Joe DiMaggio throws out the first ball at Joe Robbie Stadium, the Marlins defeat the Los Angeles Dodgers, 6–3. Jeff Conine goes 4-for-4 while Charlie Hough gets the win. In the meantime, the Rockies lose to Dwight Gooden and the Mets, 3–0, at Shea Stadium. **On Opening Day, Greg Maddux, who was signed as a free agent pitcher, allows no runs and scatters five hits to his former team over 8 1/3 innings as the Braves edge the Cubs, 1–0. *1995 - The New York Yankees acquire relief ace John Wetteland from the Montreal Expos for teo players and cash. Wetteland will help the Yankees to the World Championship in 1996. *1997: **Just one day after Turner Field opens its doors, the stadium holds its first slumber party. Rain showers force Saturday night's Cubs-Braves game to be suspended in the seventh inning late Saturday night, but because of the change to daylight savings time and a day game on Sunday, several players decide to spend the night in the clubhouse at the brand-new stadium. The Braves win the completion of the suspended game, 11–5, and then win the regularly scheduled game, 4–0. **San Diego pitchers Sterling Hitchcock and Trevor Hoffman combine to one-hit the Phillies in posting a 4–1 victory. Hitchcock allows only a double to Rico Brogna in eight innings. **Larry Walker leads Colorado to a 15–3 victory over Montreal. Walker strokes four hits, including three home runs with five RBI. **Brian Hunter has four hits and three stolen bases as Detroit outlasts the White Sox, 15–12. *1998 - The Arizona Diamondbacks get in the victory column for the first time with a 3–2 victory over the San Francisco Giants. Andy Benes, who lost the first game in club history in his Opening Day start, bounces back with seven strong innings to outpitch Shawn Estes. Félix Rodríguez earns the save to end the second-worst start ever (0-5) by an expansion team. 2000s *2003: **The Kansas City Royals become the first major league team to begin the season 5-0 after losing 100-games the prior year. Runelvys Hernández, the Opening Day starter, wins his second game as allows two hits in seven innings beating the Cleveland Indians, 2–1. **To show support for the U.S. troops in Iraq, the Chicago White Sox announce all active military members showing a military ID will be given free admission to home games at U.S. Cellular Field. Tickets would not be available for the Cubs series in June. *2004 - Atlanta Braves general manager John Schuerholz announces the team has exercised the option to retain Bobby Cox as the team's manager through the 2005 season. The 62-year old skipper, who is ninth in all-time in managerial wins with 1,906, has won a record 12-consecutive National League divisional titles. *2005 - The Washington Nationals franchise, formerly known as the Montreal Expos, lose their inaugural season opener bowing to the Philadelphia Phillies, 8–4. The franchise, which played its initial 36 years in Canada, becomes the first team to represent the nation’s capital since the Senators left to become the Rangers in 1971. Births *1876 - Bill Dinneen, pitcher (d. 1955) *1936 - Jimmie Schaffer, catcher *1938 - Ron Hansen, All-Star infielder *1951 - Rennie Stennett, infielder *1953 - Kim Allen, infielder *1965 - Cris Carpenter, pitcher *1976 - Ross Gload, infielder/outfielder *1976 - Ryan Drese, pitcher *1978 - Brandon Backe, pitcher *1981 - Jorge de la Rosa, pitcher Deaths *1911 - Frank Hankinson, infielder (b. 1856) *1974 - Fred Snodgrass, outfielder (b. 1887) *1983 - Joe Coscarart, infielder (b. 1909)